This invention relates to a kite, preferably a dual string stunt kite, with an improved connector in the region where the rear end of a keel strut is connected to a bridle string and/or a cross strut assembly.
Kite keel struts have previously been connected to cross struts by means of T-shaped connectors. The present invention presents a simple and effective substitute for such an arrangement, which is effective in the ways it connects to the cross strut assembly and to the bridle strings.